Where Art Thou, Shizu-chan!
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: Shizuo's got a big Shakespeare test coming up, and he's having trouble understanding the dialogue. It's time for Izaya-sensei to come in again! ONESHOT/HIGHSCHOOL Shizuo/Izaya


"Ah, such exultant days~!" I said as I stretched out on Shizu-chan's couch. "Sunday's gotta be my favorite day of the week, well, aside from Mondays…! Nothing to do, nothing to worry about, not even-"

"Hey, flea!" _I spoke too soon…_

I rolled my red eyes (which are very attractive – just sayin'!) and sighed, "Protozoan, I'm trying to enjoy my weekend."

"…yeah…at _my _house…?"

I played with the black socks on my feet that were high up in the air, "Right, despite how small it is, you actually have a pretty good furniture set. See, when I first saw your house, I was gonna bust everything you owned."

"…WHY?"

I giggled. His mad face is hilarious! "'Cause, I just wanted to see how'd you react!"

He growled, "I don't see how you can call yourself ethical…"

I shrugged and tilted my leg until my foot touched the ends of his blonde bangs.

"Whatever you say…anyway, what did you call me for?"

He held out a blue spiral notebook and held it over my face. I pushed it upward.

I scoffed, "Uh, I CAN'T SEE, smart one…" When the notebook and my head had a good distance between them, I saw the words "Shakespeare" on the cover. I turned to lie on my belly and took it out of his hands to get a closer looked.

As I flipped through it, I asked, "Well? What's this for? And don't say it's 'just an interest' because you're not that expedient when it comes to literature like this…or literature _period_."

"It's for a test on Tuesday, idiot." He retorted, "I have to study _Romeo and Juliet_ this weekend."

My eyes lit up instantly. I absolutely ADORE romance stories! Not because of all the mushy stuff, it's because of the terrible situations that the characters get into. One event leads to another and soon, all ends in DEATH. It's so entertaining that I could squeal every time one was brought up. Don't think of me as strange or philosophical, but I just love humans, and their reactions to sudden obstacles are just priceless!

I continued to look through Shizu-chan's notebook, "So…you want me to read this thing to you?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well…not the **whole** thing…I just have no idea what they're saying."

I sat up and folded my hands in my lap. "I admit that Shakespeare is kind of complex and that it seems that our way of speaking has evolved greatly from the 1500s, but trust me, I can facilitate this stuff down to where a 2nd grader can read it!"

He cocked his head, and I frowned.

"What?"

"…Nothing…can you really do that?"

I whacked his head with the notebook, and it tumbled to the floor. I picked it back up and fussed, "Firstly, don't say 'nothing' when you are indeed going to say _something_! Secondly, I mastered Shakespeare last year, so yes, Shizu-chan, I CAN!"

He glared at me, and I opened the book, using my other hand to pat the spot next to me on the couch. "Just sit down."

Like most dog trainers say, an unruly dog can be trained by a constant exchange between reward and punishment, so Shizu-chan obeyed.

"What excerpt is it?" I asked.

He pointed to a part in Act 3, Scene 1 where Mercutio had just been fatally injured by Tybalt. _My favorite part…_I thought smiling to myself.

"Okay, this says, '_No, 'tis not so deep as a well nor so wide as a church-door, but 'tis enough, 'twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow, and you shall find me a grave man_.' Huh…did you get that?"

"Kinda…"

I cleared my throat, "This is a part that doesn't need to be too explicated, but he's basically making one last pun before he dies. 'Try to look for me tomorrow, and I'll be dead.' Get it now?"

He nodded, "But there's one thing I don't get."

_Humans are so contradictory that it's almost exasperating, but I guess that's why I love them…_I thought, still a bit irritated that Shizu-chan goes against his answers ALL THE TIME.

"What's your question?" I huffed.

"…Why do Romeo and Juliet die?"

I suddenly spring up, the "romance" part of me almost bursting out of my chest.

"Ah, Shizu-chan! That's why Shakespeare is one of my favorite human beings in the whole world! He really knows how to fabricate an interesting story! He makes it known that sometimes you can never evade the strong grip that one's emotions can have on you. And the TWISTs, OH, THE TWISTS! They're so many, I just might puke!"

Shizu-chan had this weird, unreadable expression on his face, most likely "creeped out", but all he said was, "Um…and why are you so into romance again?"

I put my arms behind my back and swished side to side innocently, "Oh, let's just say I keep a little 'espionage' on a catalogue that lists some of the best romance novels and plays available~!"

"_Love-Dovey Monthly_?"

I squealed, "Yes, yes, YES! How did you know?!"

"Kasuka had to order some of that when he was preparing for the _Romeo and Juliet_ play in the Drama Club."

"Does your little brother still have some lying around?"

"Probably."

"Help me find them!"

"But what about-"

"HELP ME NOW!"

"Fine!"

I smiled sweetly, "Thanks, Shizu-chan!" Those dog masters are so smart.

We were about to go upstairs to Kasuka's room, but I had a sudden thought. When Shizu-chan saw me shudder, he asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked at him worriedly, "…I just imagined your little brother as Romeo…"

"And? What's wrong with that? He practically nailed it at the auditions."

"…and you as Juliet…"

* * *

**I got this idea from a pic I saw with Kasuka hovering over Shizuo with some type of formal suit while Big Brother Shizuo had on a pink frilly dress! When I printed out this fic to give to my teacher, I put that pic on the last page. Still waiting on a reaction, teach! ;D**


End file.
